


The Decision

by GH_123



Series: Prompt Requests [3]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: This requested prompt is a follow up to Maybe One Day. See notes for actual prompt request.





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt based upon: 
> 
> _Could I please request almost a follow up to this, a few months or years down the line Harry brings this up again and wants to get the ball rolling. James is still a little unsure but pretends not to be for Harry’s sake._
> 
> _I’ve actually always liked the idea of James having a best friend (girl - doesn’t have to be from the show), that he could maybe go and confine in about all of this. Like total friend goals, they absolutely love and adore each other and she’s the only one he can open up._
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for requesting lovely. I really loved the idea of James having a best friend.

“I thought we meeting for coffee, I didn’t think we were going to be having a three course lunch” James laughed as he approached the table where Harry was sat. When he had agreed to meet Harry for lunch, just before he left for work this morning, he simply assumed it would be a quick chat and coffee, but the two glasses of wine that were already set on the table told James that it was going to be a little different to the casual lunch he thought he was walking into. 

“Am I not allowed to treat my boyfriend” Harry smiled up at him as James dipped his head to place a quick peck to his lips.

“Why do I get the feeling something is going on?” James asked as he pulled out the seat opposite Harry and sat down. Harry was fairly romantic, James was luckier than most in that respect. Never anything extravagant and over the top unless it was a special occasion, it was the simple gestures that meant the most to James, cooking dinner after his long days at work, making sure that a hot, bubble bath was waiting for him when he was particularly stressed, and simply just knowing the right thing to say at exactly the right time, Harry was great at all of that. But right now James was getting the vibe that this was more than just a romantic gesture.

“Does there really have to always be an ulterior motive with you?” Harry sighed as he reached for his wine.

“Yes, it’s my job and I know there’s something going on, I know you too well Harry Thompson” Harry shuffled in his seat, James smirked as he brought the wine glass to his lips, he could read Harry like a book. He had sussed him out already.

Harry was about to throw his hands up in defeat when the waiter came over to take their orders. Once the waiter had gone Harry quickly managed to move the topic of conversation on, he didn’t want to tell James this early on into the meal, he wanted to build up to it, test the water before he said what he needed to say. James was happy to oblige for now, he knew exactly what Harry was doing. He would just have to bide his time. 

***

“So are you going to tell me what this is about?” James asked as he placed his knife and fork down on the plate. The restaurant, considering it was lunchtime, remained fairly quiet and still.

“Okay” Harry started slowly. He put his cutlery down and reached across the table, taking hold of James’ hand in his. “I want us to have a baby” he blurted out the words, so much for testing the water, the words weren’t quite as soft and poetic as he had envisaged them being in his head, but they were out there now. He had said it. “I know I put the idea out there a while ago, but I just think now is the perfect time. I really want this James” he pleaded giving his hand a squeeze.

“Is there ever a perfect time?” James asked. At times he felt like Harry was living in this bubble where everything was just lovely and rosy, he was much more realistic, pessimistic almost.

“Maybe not, but I really think this a good time as any. Don’t you?” 

“I don’t know” he shrugged, he wished so much that this heart could be in this as much as Harry’s was, for Harry’s sake more than anything. It just wasn’t. 

“You do still want this, right?” Harry asked, their hands were still locked around each other’s. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready” James admitted. He had to be honest, he couldn’t keep up with a lie. 

“That’s okay though. These things take ages. It’ll give you plenty of time” Harry informed him, very matter of fact. He wasn’t listening. He knew where James had stood on the matter but he hoped that the months of space on the subject and the blossoming of their relationship had changed his mind. “I just want to get the ball rolling and start the process” Harry explained.

“Process of what?” James asked unsure which road Harry wanted to go down to achieve this baby.

“Surrogacy. Surely, that’s the best route to go down, having a baby that’s actually our very own” he had really thought this through, James could tell. It wouldn’t have surprised him if he had already picked someone out to carry their child for them. 

“Yeah, I guess so” James shrugged as he downed his wine. “I can’t say I’ve given it much thought” Harry gave him a small smile, he was sure it was supposed to be a smile of reassurance, as if to say, don’t worry, I have it all under control. 

“But you do want this right?” Harry asked, he knew he was being a little pushy but this really did mean so much to him and he was desperate for James to see all the positives that this could bring to their lives. He desperately wanted to start a family with James, things had been so rocky and unstable with Ste, he never really allowed himself to believe that it would happen. James, however was different, he had his head screwed on, he was mature and responsible.

“Yeah” James nodded, his voice rising in pitch, a conscious decision as he tried to fake some form of excitement, his lack of enthusiasm wasn’t lost on Harry, whose heart sank at the lack of interest. “I really do” he added. “Look, I need to get back to the office. I’m meeting a client in twenty minutes” he told Harry as he stood up quickly. “Lunch was lovely, thank you” he smiled as he placed a kiss to Harrys lips, it was meaningful and James lingered there much longer than he normally would have done in a public place, he felt like he needed to make up for his reaction. 

***

During the course of his afternoon James had text his best friend Georgia asking her to meet for after work drinks. He had also text Harry, telling him he wouldn’t be home until late because of said drinks. Harry knew how much James loved Georgia, they would often spend time together, it was rare that they went a day without seeing each other, but Harry knew that his impromptu evening drinks were because of his lunchtime revelation.

James felt bad for distancing himself from Harry but he had to talk things through with someone else, go over things and say things that he wouldn’t necessarily say or admit to in front of Harry. Georgia was the perfect person for that. 

They had known each other for three years and hit it off right from the very start, it all started when Georgia started to pursue a relationship with his late brother Nathan. They simply got each other, clicked straight away, they had a connection that James had never had with anyone else before, not even with his family. He could completely open up to her and no matter what she was always there for him, he wasn’t used to that in his life, it had taken a lot for him to understand that no matter what she would be there for him through thick and thin.

“Hi” she beamed as she approached James at the table, bending down and placing a kiss to his cheek. “Oh my gosh, I need this so much” she sighed with a smile as she sank into the chair opposite him, throwing her bag down on the floor. Georgia was five years younger than James, an English teacher at the local high school who loved a night out and lived for the weekends. Back when she and James used to live together, they were out all the time. She picked up the glass of wine in front of her and almost downed its contents straight away. 

“Bloody hell George, long day?” James asked with a laugh. 

“Yeah, you could say that” she loved her job, she really did, but she was always moaning about some of the kids she had to teach. “Anyway” she sighed finally putting down her glass. “What is this all about?” she asked softly, knowing that there had to be a reason behind James arranging a meeting, they had only seen each other yesterday. 

“Do you want another?” he asked, noticing that her glass was almost empty. “I feel like I need another drink before I delve into this” he told her standing up. 

“Sure” she nodded. “I’ll get them though” she routed around in her handbag and handed James her card.

“You’re not actually going up to the bar?” he asked somewhat amused.

“No, have you seen who’s there. You literally could not have picked a better place” she muttered sarcastically. 

James glanced over to the bar, he hadn’t paid much attention to the bar staff, but he should have thought ahead. There stood at the bar was Brody, Georgia’s ex boyfriend. He had never been a huge fan of Georgia’s boyfriends, she always went for the same type and in his eyes they were never good enough for her. Brody was different, he was gorgeous and intelligent and most importantly treated Georgia like a princess. But, as with some of the strongest relationships, things had fizzled out and they had grown apart. 

He had spent a good few weeks trying to comfort her, trying to assure her that there were plenty more fish in the sea. At times he would cringe when he heard himself, he sounded incredibly cliche. However there was still a spark between the two of them, anyone with a decent pair of eyes could see it, and of course James knew that they had rekindled a few times since the break up. He was the first one Georgia would call the morning after the night before.

“Oh for god sake, stop trying to act all innocent” he laughed as he made his way over to the bar. 

***

“He wants a baby” Georgia gasped once James had finally dropped the bombshell, blurting it out after his second drink.

“Yeah” James nodded. “He told me he wants to get the ball rolling”

“And how do you feel about it all?”

“I don’t really know how to feel” he shrugged, his eyes seemed to be looking anyway but at Georgia, she knew he was keeping something in, pondering whether to say the next few words or not.

“What is it?” she pressed.

“Do you not think we should be married first?” he asked, almost as if he was a little embarrassed to voice his concern.

“Married? Since when have you been a stickler for tradition” Georgia laughed. This was James Nightingale, he didn’t exactly do things by the book, she was surprised he felt the need to abide to what she perceived to be an out of date view. 

“I’m not” James defended. “It’s just...” he trailed off, realising that what he was about to say, made him sound ridiculous. He would never say what he was about to say to Harry.

“Go on, just what?”

“Well he married Ste” his voice was bitter. Georgia could tell that this was what had been bothering him, that this had been a barrier between him finally agreeing to start a family with Harry. If he could get down on one knee and propose to see, if he could spend every minute planning their wedding, if he could actually marry him! Why hadn’t he asked James? 

“Yeah for like five minutes” Georgia reasoned. It sounded like something you would make up, but Harry and Ste’s marriage had only lasted until that evening. They couldn’t even make it through their wedding day without Harry realising he’d made a huge mistake. “Then he came running back to you” Georgia was trying to make him see sense, she was on her third glass and was starting to wonder whether she was actually making any sense.

“But marriage is a huge commitment isn’t it?” 

“So is having a baby James. You can end a marriage as quick as anything, I mean look at Ste and Harry” she was keeping her voice quiet, the pub was starting to get busier and everyone round here liked to pry into everyone’s business. She figured this wasn’t something James and Harry would want being talked about in the village. “A baby, well that’s a life long thing, no matter what happens between the two of you, there’s always going to be someone else there, connecting the two of you” even in her slightly tipsy haze, she managed to point things out James hadn’t noticed and make him see things a little clearer. 

He had never thought about it like that before, he often just heard the words and was thrown into a panic, he didn’t really think about the meaning behind them. Georgia was now starting to make him see that, understand what Harry was thinking and where he was coming from. 

“Look, I wasn’t Harry’s biggest fan in the beginning, but you’re good together” James smiled as she spoke, it had taken a while for her to warm to Harry for him to prove her wrong. She was incredibly protective over James and back then with all the toing and froing between James and Ste, he hadn’t done much to ease her doubts. But now she felt differently and it filled James with a strange sense of pride. “Life’s too short, if you want this, do it” she added, reaching out to sip her wine. 

They both knew how short and precious life was, how one minute someone can be there, you’re with them planning your future and then the next, without any warning they’re just gone. 

“You really think I can do it?” he asked with the very slightest hint of hope in his voice, if anyone would tell him straight, it would be her. 

“You want to do it, don’t you?” she shot the rhetorical question back at him, a huge smile on her face as she realised what he was implying. “Honestly James, I think you’d be brilliant” she smiled. “Just give yourself a chance” she urged. She always got a little soppy and sentimental when she had had a drink but he guessed the moment called for this type of thing. 

“What if I mess it up? What if I’m...” she knew instantly where that sentence was going, she could completely understand his worries and doubts about embarking upon something like this himself. He hadn’t exactly had the best role model, the only father he knew was horrible and vile, what if that’s the only father he knew how to be.

“Hey, listen” her voice was firm, she was using her ‘teacher voice’ and it seemed to be working. “You are nothing like him and you never will be. Do you understand that?” she reached out and took hold of his hand, giving it a tight reassuring squeeze. “That fact that you're sat here, right now, with me expressing all of your concerns, well you’re already halfway there” she smiled gently. 

“Thank you” James mumbled through his grin, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. “I knew you’d be the one to make me see sense” James’ heart was racing in his chest as he came to the realisation that he was going to do this, what frightened him the most was that he actually wanted to do this. The decision he had come to tonight was slightly influenced by Georgia’s words but it had to be him that made that final decision, not Georgia and not Harry but him. 

“Oh my gosh, this is so exciting” Georgia squealed with delight from the table. 

“Okay, okay, calm down” he sighed holding his hands up, “I haven’t even told Harry yet”

“So why are you still sat here with me?”

*** 

Despite her protesting that she would be fine, James insisted on walking Georgia home. He felt as if it was his duty as her best friend and the slightly more sober one of the two to ensure she got him safely. He was sure she would have been fine, but in all honesty, after the few glasses she had had he simply didn’t trust her on her own around Brody Hudson. 

The walk to Georgias apartment was a little out of his way, when you take into account the fact that the local pub where they had previously had their conversation was pretty much on James’ doorstep, anything was out of the way. Georgia lived in the middle of the village, in a cute, modern apartment that she had bought when she decided to move out of James’ place. 

He saw her safely inside, but not before she had squeezed him tightly, told him how proud she was of him and made some cheeky remark about texting her once he and Harry had celebrated. It was nice for him to hear someone tell him they were proud of him, it wasn’t something he heard very often. Georgia had witnessed his progression over the years, so James felt she was in a good position to comment and for it to actually mean something to him. 

He was grateful for the walk home, the time alone allowing him to mull over his decision, quite possibly the biggest decision he was ever going to make. Once he had said those words to Harry there was no going back, he knew Harry would completely, well and truly latch on to every word he said. By the time he had reached the front door, the walk and cold air had sobered him up, not that he was all that drunk in the first place, but it had made his mind and thought process a little clearer. 

He fumbled with the keys in the lock, noticing that the house was in darkness, he figured Harry must have taken himself off to bed. In Harry’s eyes, he was well aware of how awful this looked, you tell the person that you love that you’re ready to start a family with them, ready to settle down, for them to say nothing and return home late because they were out drinking with their best friend. He wouldn’t be surprised if Harry wasn’t even talking to him. The silent treatment was often Harry’s way of dealing with an argument. 

He carefully pushed open the door, if Harry was asleep, he didn’t want to make things worse by waking him up. As soon as he set foot into the house, the light from the TV brightened up the place, illuminating Harry who was sat on the sofa, watching the action movie play away. James flicked on the light switch to brighten up the room a little more, upon doing so, Harry immediately turned off the TV and jumped to his feet. 

“Hi” James’ voice was quiet as he flashed Harry a small smile, unsure of the reaction he was going to get from his boyfriend. 

It hadn’t only been James tonight that had had some time to think. Harry had also been left to his own devices, in the house all alone he had no option but to think. He really wanted this, more than anything, but maybe at lunch he had been a little too pushy, a little forceful and demanding. He loved James more than anything and he had to understand the way he thought about things and how his past still seriously effected him. He hadn’t taken any of that into consideration. 

“I’m sorry..I” they both spoke in unison. 

“You go first” James prompted, he felt like he owed it to Harry to at least let him talk first. Harry rushed over to him, standing in front of him and taking hold of his hands in his.

“I’m so sorry about earlier, I get so carried away with things sometimes, I just love you so much and I really, really want this, but I understand if you’re not ready, I can wait and we can...” 

“Let’s do it” James nodded a huge grin spread across his face, instantly making his cheeks ache. He had wanted to interrupt Harry sooner, but listening to him rambling on about how much he loved and understood James was incredibly sweet for him to hear. 

“What?” the look on Harry’s face was an absolute picture.

“Let’s do it. Let’s have a baby” 

“You really mean it? You’re not just saying it because... I don’t know you think it’s what I want to hear or because you’ve had a drink” Harry asked quickly, the grip on his hands getting tighter as he tried to contain himself. 

“I really mean it” James broke his hands free from Harry’s grip and grabbed his face with both his hands, crashing his lips down on to his. 

It was fair to say that that night they well and truly celebrated their future.


End file.
